Shut UP, Potter
by 10MinutesToMidnight
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't know when to shut up. 900 words
_I haven't written in a while, so I thought it might be a good idea to write a few shorter pieces to get back into the rhythm of things before I go back to work on updating my stories. I know this might be a little rough, but thank you for your patience. I have no idea whether I'll continue this or not._

"Potter," Draco interupted, raising his eyebrows meaningfully, "shut up."

"Draco, I'm not going to just let this go unsaid." Harry argued, running a frustrated hand through his messy hair. "You wanted to know why I haven't told her, now stop interupting me and let me explain. I love you, you know that I do-"

" **Potter** ," Draco began again, glancing over Harry's shoulder, "I can assure you that this is neither the place nor the time for this discussion."

"-I love you," Harry continued as if he hadn't heard his lover's words, "and I hate having to hide us. I just don't know how to tell my friends without bollicksing things up. Ron will never understand, and Ginny will be bloody heartbroken. I keep trying to tell her I'm not interested and she won't take the hint. How the fuck are you supposed to tell your supposed girlfriend that the thought of kissing her makes you sick?"

" **POTTER,** " Draco covered Harry's mouth with his hand. "Would you listen to me for once in your life and turn-"

Harry stepped forwards and grabbed Draco's wrists, pushing him against the stone wall of the corridor and speaking loudly over him, unwilling to stop once he'd started. "How am I supposed to tell her that every time she holds my hand or tries to sit in my lap I wish it was _you_? That I see your face every time I wank, that I call your name every time I come, that I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you? Draco, I love you. I hate hiding us. I just don't know how to tell people without hurting my friends or putting you in danger. Trust me, love, if I knew a way I'd do it." His voice deepened, and he stepped impossibly closer to Draco, burying his face in the crook of Draco's neck. "Tell me how to do this and I'll do it. Gods, Draco, I hate hiding us." His hands slid down to Draco's hips, releasing his wrists in the process, and he pressed a desperate kiss onto the blonde's neck.

Draco bit his lip, then spoke softly into his lover's ear. "Harry, I think you just did."

Harry pulled back, looking at his lover in confusion. Draco glanced meaningfully over Harry's shoulder, and the brunet froze, his expression showing his comprehension and dread, then turned reluctantly around to face the sight of the trembling woman who stood behind him. "Gin, I can explain-" He began quickly, as she shook her head desperately from side to side.

"Explain?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "Explain how you could let me believe I still had a chance with you when the truth is you're BENT?"

"Ginny, I told you I didn't want to get back together. How many times have I told you I wasn't interested?" Harry spoke gently, but his words echoed with quiet authority. He stood in front of Draco, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "This isn't how I'd planned to tell you about Draco, but I've made it clear that I see you as a sister. I never led you on."

Ginny glared past Harry's shoulder at the Slytherin still leaning casually against the wall. "Fine," she hissed angrily through her tears, "if you don't want me that's _fine_. Have your little Death Eater boy toy. Don't ever speak to me again, Harry. And stay the fuck away from my family, you bloody _poof_." She spun around and stomped off down the corridor.

Harry stepped back and leaned against the wall next to Draco, sliding down to seat himself on the stone floor. "Well, that wasn't how I'd planned on doing it." he sighed, running his hands through his hair messily. Draco sat next to him, bumping him with his shoulder. "I tried to warn you. Now that it's out, what do you want to do?" He gave his lover a look that made it clear that if Harry wanted to try to keep hiding, Draco would go along with it.

Harry looked pensively into the distance for a moment, then reached out and took Draco's hand. "There's no reason left to hide," he said softly, "she's going to tell Ron and Hermione what she saw. Do you still want everyone to know we're together?"

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. "Of course I do, Potter. If you're sure."

Harry smiled. "This isn't how I'd planned this, but I'm not sorry she knows about us. The Weasley's and the rest of the world can accept us or not, but I'm tired of hiding you. I love you, Draco, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"I love you too, you sentimental sod," Draco murmured, knowing that everything was about to change. "I love you too."


End file.
